


Not Your Average Night Shift

by XarluLunete



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Because I can't deny myself of my headcanons for one goddamn second, Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Swearing in German
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XarluLunete/pseuds/XarluLunete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the corner of his eye, something flickers, bringing his full attention back to the screen. Another quick scan through the video feed brings no changes; that is until he brings himself back to Camera 1A- the Show Stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started to be a lot longer, following Noiz night by night through his hell and including some of his days because, okay whether or not Five Nights at Freddy's is set in the ninties, I guarantee you one night would be all it would take for Noiz to start wanting to attempt to change some programs and fuck some shit up in order to make his job easier.
> 
> Buuuuut, I'm entirely too lazy to write the whole thing at the moment, so have Noiz dealing with each of the animatronics as compensation. ^^
> 
> Right now, I have shorts for Bonnie, Freddy, and Golden Freddy, with me slamming my head against the wall in order to come up with ideas for Chica and Foxy because TH EY ARE SO BORING. CHICA ESPECIALLY. Though, Foxy is a close second even though he is the 'odd ball' of the Fazbear family. :/ Can't think of anything other than the canon-typical 'SHIT PIRATE COVE IS EMPTY FUCKFUCKFUCKFCUKFUCK CLOSE THE FUCKIN-' 
> 
> '*SCREECHING*' 
> 
> '*SCREAMING*'
> 
> If anyone has any ideas, I'm willing to listen. And I'll repeat this bit:
> 
> ES PECIA LLY FOR CHICA.
> 
> But for now, enjoy Noiz being tortured by his häschen. :3

_So, I have to spend six hours each night looking after this rundown place, huh._ He thinks dully, flitting through each of the cameras. The garish neon green watch on his wrist already put the time at **2:07** a.m. and although the man on the phone mentioned something about the animatronics in the main room at the front of the building acting strange ( _Something about shoving humans into suits, thinking they're bare endoskeletons._ he recalls internally. _Okay, whatever._ ) and not being able to waste power with the doors or cameras, Noiz blames it entirely on spending too much time in the same place. He knows all too well something like that could make you hallucinate like hell.  
  
At the corner of his eye, something flickers, bringing his full attention back to the screen. Another quick scan through the video feed brings no changes; that is until he brings himself back to Camera 1A- the Show Stage.  
  
"The bunny's gone?" Noiz wonders aloud. "I guess he wasn't bullshitting after all..." His head starts to fill with the airy singe of paranoia as he flits through the video feed more, searching for the giant lavender rabbit. Did it somehow get out? He switches to Camera 5- the Backstage, and winds up having his question answered.  
  
" _Hurensohn!_ " Comes as an automatic response to seeing Bonnie's face merely inches away from the Backstage camera, staring with small pinpricks of light back at the camera, seemingly straight at Noiz.  
  
"You're not funny, you glorified hunk of metal!" He yells at the camera feed. Bonnie's only response it to cut the feed momentarily, the Backstage lacking it's presence when it returns to normal.  
  
He puts down the monitor, mildly aware of the warning he received over the phone about the limited power and passes a hand over his face.  
  
Another check to his watch.  
  
 **3:53** a.m.  
  
"Goddammit. Time suddenly decides to slow down now?"  
  
Only two more hours to go.  
  
And Noiz's silently claimed favorite has already found its new playmate.


	2. Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz gets a little end of the night visit from everybody's favorite glorified hunk of metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting them as I have them, they've been rattling around in my head anyway.

  
A deep rumble of laughter emits from down the hall as Noiz stares helplessly and somewhat fearfully at the power percentage.  
  
One percent.  
  
At **5:57** a.m.  
  
 _The fucker's laughing at me._ He thinks grimly. _He knows I'm out of power and he's fucking_ laughing.  
  
He closes his eyes as he hears the generator shut down and whispers a long line of swears under his breath. His eyes snap open when he hears Freddy's march start up, looking to the West Hallway where his plastic blue eyes illuminate the dark. It almost seems strange to Noiz how people use the phrase 'a light in the darkness' as a phrase of hope.  
  
The phrase comes to mind now, and only brings Noiz despair.  
  
The march starts to wind down and Freddy's eyes flicker out, leaving Noiz in the dark once more. He wants to check his watch, see if perhaps the clock is close to striking six, but hears the man on the phone's advice about playing dead in his head. His pulse is pounding in his ears as seconds tick by. Is it six? The silence along with his heartbeat is deafening.  
  
His hope of the time is also blinding.  
  
Out of nowhere, Freddy lurches at Noiz screeching, sending him into a screaming fit as well. Cloth covered metal wraps around his wrist in a vice grip. The pressure is the only thing that alerts him to Freddy physically touching him and he starts trying to wrench free from the bear's grip as he's pulled from the chair.  
  
" _Nein! Nein! Lass geh'n! Lass much frei!_ " He yells in panic. Freddy pulls at him hard and Noiz's head almost collides with the animatronic's body as he's thrown off his feet. They continue down the hallway when suddenly Freddy stops. His body twitches violently and the bear frees Noiz's wrist from it's confinement, dropping him onto the floor in the process.  
  
The lights flicker back to life and Noiz is greeted by the sight of Freddy's retreating figure, his body twitching every few steps as if he is trying to fight his programming.  
  
He clambers up from the floor, taking in large gasps of breath as he watches Freddy fade into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
As a habit, he looks at his wrist to check the time.  
  
To find his wrist swollen and his watch broken.  
  
He vehemently rips the watch off and throws it down the hall, aiming at Freddy but woefully missing by several feet.  
  
"I swear to God, I'm going to dismantle these motherfuckers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein! Nein! Lass geh'n! Lass much frei! - No! No! Let me go! Release me!


	3. Golden Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even things that aren't real can hurt you, you just have to let them in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels soooooo weird putting a Golden Freddy chapter before even thinking of Chica or Foxy chapters, but like I said, I'm posting them as I think of them.

  
He slams the door on Bonnie for feels like the millionth time and slumps down in his chair.  
  
"I'm not getting paid enough for this bullshit. This job needs a pay rate of it's own, not minimum fucking wage." He mutters as he turns on the East Hallway lights.  
  
Sure enough, Chica is still there.  
  
"I'd like to live, thank you. I don't want you, your boyfriends, your pizza, or your body. In every meaning of the phrase. Go. _Away_."  
  
Curious about Freddy's activity (or perhaps lack thereof, the bear seems finicky), Noiz checks the cameras, quickly flitting through each in order to not waste power before putting the monitor down.  
  
Pale eyes widen and he stifles a scream when he sees an animatronic in the office with him. However, the animatronic, which appears to be a yellow version of Freddy, does nothing. It lays on the floor in it's slumped position, mouth agape and eyes not even there.  
  
 _Is... Is it empty?_ Noiz wonders, curious, but dares not to make a motion towards it. It appears harmless, but his mind screams for him to look away, that it's far more dangerous than it seems. His lungs can't seem to get enough air and his heartbeat fills the room. On an impulse, he checks the cameras, scans them for all of the animatronics. Freddy's onstage, Bonnie's in the supply closet (what a place to wander to), Chica's in the kitchen, and Foxy is nestled safely within Pirate Cove.  
  
He puts the monitor down again and the second Freddy is gone.  
  
Noiz doesn't question it, opens the doors, checks the time, and realizes that he's yet to buy another watch.  
  
"I _definitely_ don't get paid enough for this bullshit."


	4. Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of sight, out of mind is a terrible way to think with this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finally figured out a Foxy chapter!!! *throws balloons and confetti around*
> 
> Still no Chica, though. .-.
> 
> Need to get it figured out somehooooooow. Ugh.

Noiz's second night, which had started rather slowly, soon picks up speed, filled with more close calls and nightmare fuel than he has ever been comfortable with.  
  
Chica seems to enjoy camping in the East Hall, Bonnie drops by sporadically (and god had it gotten close a few times. At one point in time, Noiz had dropped the door on the rabbit's foot.), and Freddy just stands at the stage.  
  
And stares.  
  
Right at the camera.  
  
 _These stupid things know too much._ Noiz thinks after having a three minute stare down with the bear, putting the monitor down. _Whoever made them made them overly self-aware. They seem more fit for security than I am. Or they would be if they didn't kill people. Still, they act way too advanced just to be for entertainment purposes._  
  
He checks the hallway lights- West with no results and then East. Chica finally left.  
  
"Good. Dumbass chicken... Duck... Bird. Go back to your cupcake."  
  
He notices the aforementioned cupcake near the East door, on the desk. "The cupcake's here? Nevermind then. This is now my hostage. You stay out there and I promise your cupcake will live to see another performance." He raises the door, shaking his head. "I'm trying to make a hostage negotiation with a robot that can't even understand me. I've officially gone insane and it's only been two nights."  
  
Noiz quickly double-checks the list of animatronics in his head. Bonnie is gone, Chica is gone, Freddy is on-stage.  
  
 _There's more than three, right?_ He recalls the man on the phone prattling about a special animatronic that is no longer in service. That he needed to-  
  
Check. On it.  
  
 _...Fuck._  
  
"No. No, no, no, no, _no..._ " Noiz slides through the cameras, trying to find the fourth animatronic. "What camera is it? Fuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
He finally finds the right camera feed, Camera 1-C, and Noiz swears that he's as good as dead.  
  
The curtains to the small stage of Pirate Cove is wide open, the sign that once stated ' ** _Sorry! Out of Order!_** ' strangely changed to one that looks hastily scribbled: **IT'S ME**.  
  
" _Nien, nien, nien, nien, nien!_ " He lowers the monitor, not bothering with any other cameras and goes to close the West door.  
  
He sees the fox, suit tattered, jaw dropped, eyepatch raised...  
  
And the door drops right in it's face. The door rattles and the lights flicker as the fox pounds on the door.  
  
" _Nien, fick dich!_ " comes out of his mouth as a triumphant cry and for a second the room spins and his vision goes blurry.  
  
 _What, what the hell? No, holy shit._ He places a hand flat on the desk in a feeble attempt to either steady the room or himself. He's shaking, about ready to fall over.

Noiz's vision flickers again, this time with images. Freddy, staring right at him, the words 'IT'S ME' pass through his mind again. Is he having an attack? It'd be his luck.  
  
"This... Probably isn't good." A chime rings throughout the restaurant and Noiz let's himself go limp in the swivel chair. He checks his watch. **6** A.M.  
  
 _Thank god. I think I might... Stay for a second, though. If I move too quickly I might pass out..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaaaaaaa, I have no fucking clue what to do for a Chica chapter, yet Noiz insults her so much. Sad, sad, sad. 
> 
> Also, spoiler alert, Noiz did pass out, the day security guard had to wake him, fff.
> 
> Nien, fick dich!- No, fuck you! 
> 
> Noiz blurting this phrase to one of the animatronics has been in my head the whole time I've been thinking of this crossover, I wanted to include it at least once.

**Author's Note:**

> Sohn von einem weibchen - Son of a bitch in German
> 
> I could be wrong, I had to look up what it was, but did not use Google Translate. Oh, God, I'm not that gullible. But still, this could be wrong, if anyone reads this and knows German, please let me know if I am so I can correct it.


End file.
